Mine
by Invader Bulma
Summary: England wants you. So yeah...Sex happens. :3 Dark!EnglandXReader


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's smexy characters.

*WARNING! DRUGGING, RAPE, NUDITY, AND A LEMON! SEXUAL CONTENT! Don't like, Don't read!*

* * *

England stared at (Name) as she chatted with Russia and China. She was a very friendly girl. England was sick of all the other countries flirting with her. She was so sweet, so innocent. Truth be told England had a huge crush on her. Her soft (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair was irresistible. Her (Eye color) eyes sparkled with life and light. She was perfect! She had the body of a goddess. 'Today is the day,' England thought, 'I will make (Name) mine!'. England smiled and walked over to (Name) tapping her gently on the shoulder.

(Name) turned around and smiled at England. "Hello Arthur, what can I do for ya?" She asked as the other countries left.

"Well, my dear I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some tea and scones this evening...?" England asked waiting for a reply.

"Of course! I'd love to! I'll see you at around 6?" You ask looking into his green eyes.

"Yes, that would be fantastic, Love!" England replied as she headed home.

***LE TIME SKIP***

England began cooking pastries that (Name) enjoyed. England poured a little medicine into the batter for the scones. The drug would be just enough to knock (Name) out. (Name) would be his, Whether she liked it or not! As soon as the pastries were done he placed them on the table. Lovely glass plates holding a different pastry. As the tea boiled in it's kettle, the door bell rang. England answered the door happily to reveal a nicely dressed (Name).

***YOUR P.O.V.***

You smiled and greeted Arthur coming in. You had a (Favorite Color) dress on. England lead you to the sofa where you sat together and ate sweets. You drank some tea and enjoyed chatting with him. You don't remember when it happened, but you fell asleep.

***LE TIME SKIP***

***YOUR P.O.V.***

Your eyes fluttered open to reveal a dimly, candle lit room. The room was well furnished and pretty. You made an attempt to move your arms, only to hear the clacking of chains. You looked up to find that you were handcuffed to a bed. Soon you panicked and cried out for you saw England enter the room. You smiled with relief, "Arthur, I'm so glad you're here! Someone chained me to this bed. Please help me!" You whimpered before seeing him smirk. England walked closer and sat next to you on the bed.

"Are you comfortable, love?" England asked before playing with your hair.

You began to squirm, "Arthur, what's going on?" You glared and whimpered.

"I'm gonna make you mine, love." England replied before beginning to kiss you. You refused to kiss back feeling scared. England soon licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you kept your mouth shut. England got really annoyed by this and grabbed your right breast, giving it a rough squeeze. You let out a yelp, giving him a chance to force his tongue into your mouth. England explored your mouth before pulling away for air.

"Arthur, St-stop!" You cried out as he began to undress himself. England did this till he was in his boxers. That was when you noticed the growing bulge. You shifted in discomfort as he too out a needle.

"This'll sting a bit, Love..." He said, before pushing the needle in your side.

You yelped as the liquid was injected into your side. You soon began to feel hot, as you starting becoming wet. England then took out a knife and began cutting up your dress. "Stop! I don't want this!" You cried out as tears streamed down your eyes. England continued to kiss down you body. England took the knife and cut the straps of your bra.

England tossed the bra across the room and began teasing your already hard nipples. You whimpered and moaned, you brain kept saying no but, your body kept saying yes! "Ahhh, Arthur!" You whimpered as you blushed madly.

"That's right Love, say my name." He whispered before sucking and biting your bruises were left on your neck. England smiled as he cut off you panties, tearing them to shreds. England smirked at your dripping wet entrance, before forcing his fingers into your wet folds. England pushed his long thick fingers deep inside your entrance. This caused to to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Ahhh! Arthur, please st-st-stop!" You begged once more as he licked his fingers clean. England stripped his clothes off till he was completely naked. You stared at his large throbbing member. England licked his lips as he spread your legs apart. You let out more sobs as he positioned himself in front of your entrance. England thrusted into you roughly without a 2nd thought.

"You're so tight sweetie, just relax and it'll hurt less." Arthur grunted, allowing to to adjust to his size. When he saw that you were more calm he continued. You let out moans and cries of both, pain and pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh! Arthur! I...I think... Ah!" You whimpered reaching your climax. As you released you juices all over Arthur.

"Ngh! (Name)!" Arthur moaned before releasing into you. Arthur panted and rested.

"You're mine (Name), Mine and Mine only..." England whispered before you both fell into a deep sleep.

(I leave the rest up to your imagination! )

** *THE END***


End file.
